


Mintha ez lenne az utolsó - ne az utolsó legyen!

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexegol, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, against the jar of pickled snokes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Palpatine halott. Bennek tudnia, nem, éreznie kell azt, hogy Rey él.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Mintha ez lenne az utolsó - ne az utolsó legyen!

**Author's Note:**

> Egyszer fogok írni olyat is, ahol nem állva fognak szexelni, de ez nem az a fic lesz.

Ahhoz képest, hogy az elmúlt tizenhat órában kétszer meghalt, Ben még sosem érezte magát ilyen jól. Az elméjében végre csend volt, az Uralkodó elpusztult, remélhetőleg most már tényleg, és a karjában, nem is, az _ölében_ tarthatta Reyt.

Amikor megmagyarázhatatlan módon visszatért, az Erő meg is gyógyította a zuhanásban szenvedett sérüléseit. Az Erő hozta vissza, mert… Ben nem tudta, hogy miért, de nem érdekelte. Amíg nem Rey áldozta fel magát érte.

Rey azonban élt. Reszketett és sírt. Ben gyengéden simogatta a hátát.

A körmével Rey olyan erősen kapaszkodott a tarkójába, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy véres, kis sebeket fog hagyni.

Nem mintha bánná.

Sosem volt testén viselt nyoma az otthonnak.

Sosem volt otthona.

A villámfényben Rey sápadtnak tűnt, a karikák a szeme alatt sötétnek.

_Ugye nem áldoztad fel magad értem?_

Ben torkán akadtak a szavak. Nem merte megkérdezni. Ha mégis, ha Rey megtette, tényleg… akkor sem kérheti számon. Nem okozhat neki fájdalmat, mielőtt…

A kötelék lüktetett és lélegzett közöttük, most mégis egy pillanatra belevágott az a tompa fájdalom, amit akkor érzett, amikor Rey meghalt.

_Csak a félelem miatt._

_A félelem miatt._

Letörölte Rey könnyeit, és mikor Rey közelebb bújt hozzá, Ben lélegzete elakadt.

_Minél közelebb, ha megérintheti az arcát, ha megcsókolhatja az ajkát, akkor tudná, hogy él..._

Az arcuk összeért.

Rey bőre nyirkos volt, mintha ragadt volna rá valami még a halálból.

Ben a fogát csikorogtatta.

– Visszahoztalak, visszahoztalak – ismételgette Rey. Magát nyugtatta, erőltetett, mély lélegzetvételekkel is magát nyugtatta.

Ben ölelte.

_Rey élt._

Ringatta.

_Rey szíve dobogott._

A fülébe suttogott mindent, ami eszébe jutott, hogy most már együtt vannak, hogy vége, hogy győztek, hogy Rey milyen szép, mikor vad és harcol, hogy már együtt lehetnek, hogy Rey az otthona, hogy túlélték.

Rey didergett a karjában. Vacogott, de azt próbálta titkolni, de a hideg átszűrődött a köteléken át, és Ben átkozta magát, hogy a köntösét eldobta a fénykardjával együtt. _Most a palást milyen jól jönne!_

Rey ajkán kékes fénnyel játszott még a halál. Mintha az Erő csúfolná.

_Ugye nem? Ugye nem fogja elragadni tőle megint az Erő, az átkozott?_

Nem. Nem lehet. Utána ő sem élt tovább, mint néhány lélegzetvétel… Már annyi idő telt el azóta! Vagy még semmi sem, és a másodpercbe fagytak ők ketten? Ben azt sem bánta volna.

Érezni a bőrén, hogy lélegzik. Érezni a szívdobogását az ujjaiban, amikor megérinti.

Érezni az illatát, amibe most vér vegyült, és az exegoli vihar.

Élt.

Nem volt elég tudni, hogy él. Ben nem hitte el, nem bírta elhinni, mert ha lehunyta a szemét, akkor tágra nyílt, üres szempár fogadta.

Megcsókolta Reyt. Újra, ezúttal keményebben. Fogával beletépett Rey alsó ajkába, megborzongott, amikor hallotta, nem, inkább a testében érezte a nyögését.

Az őket összekötő Erő fonál megremegett.

– Mennünk kéne – súgta Rey, amikor egy lélegzetvételre elszakadtak egymástól. Rekedt volt, halk, és úgy kapaszkodott bele, hogy már fájt.

Ben csókkal válaszolt. Egyet az ajkára; Rey hátraszegte a fejét, és átadta magát neki.

_Bízott benne._

_Benne, akiben senki sem bízott._

Talpra segítette Reyt.

Remegett a lábuk. Egymásnak támaszkodtak.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy vége – mondta Rey rekedten, és Ben magához ölelte. Mert már vége volt.

Győztek.

A folyadékban lebegő Snoke-klón kifejezéstelen tekintetétől összeszorult Ben torka. A múlt pillantott rá, ami becsapta és tönkretette, és majdnem elvette tőle Reyt. Snoke lehetett csak klón, de Ben számára ő volt a testet öltött rémálom.

Akinek szolgált, aki előtt térdet hajtott. Aki megkínozta Reyt.

_Rey csókja vérízű volt._

_Rey bőre fagyos volt._

_De élt._

_Rey élt._

A harag éppúgy könnyen jött hozzá, mint régen.

Összeszorította az öklét. Dühében, fájdalmában morgott egyet, mint egy vadállat.

Rey az ingjébe kapaszkodott, az ajka kereste az övét. Vágy íze volt; türelmetlen, de félénk is.

Pont, mint Rey.

Nem igazán tudott gondolkodni. Nem is akart. Türelmetlensége körbevette, mint a már szinte tapintható sötét erő az Exegolon, és hajtotta, hogy Rey az övé legyen.

Érezni akarta, hogy meleg, hogy erős, hogy él.

Otthon akart lenni benne.

Rey keze a fekete ing alá csúszott.

Ben felmordult, Rey vékony, véres csuklója után kapott. Villámgyorsan lökte az üvegfalnak, és mikor Rey felnyögött, az alhasát fájdalmasan összeszorította a vágy. Nem tétovázott, megragadta Rey tarkóját, izzadt, poros hajtincsek akadtak az ujjai közé, térde a combja közé csúszott.

Nyelvével felfedezte a száját, mintha ez lenne az utolsó – _ne az utolsó legyen!_

– Ben – Rey a nevét sóhajtotta, és olyan volt, mint víz alá merülni.

Az Erőhöz nyúlni volt olyan, mint Reyt érinteni, és ahogy az Erő is megszelídült Ben tudata alatt, és úgy formálta, ahogy kívánta, úgy lazult el Rey az érintése alatt.

Megbízott benne.

Engedte, hogy felfedezze a testét, megcsókolja a csupasz kis háromszöget a mellkasán, amit a fehér ruha szabadon hagyott.

Hiába volt a bőre sötétrózsaszín az izgalomtól és – a köteléken keresztül átszűrődő érzelmek alapján – a zavartól, és hiába nem tudta, hova nyúljon a kezével, mert az érintése bizonytalanul könnyed volt az arcán és a vállán.

Ben megszorította a kezét, felemelte a fejét a mellkasáról, hogy megcsókolja a kézfejét. Átlökte a köteléken át, hogy Rey az otthon, és a büszkeségét, amit akkor érzett, amikor ráébredt, hogy Rey mennyire hisz benne.

Rey felsóhajtott, ujja Ben fülét simogatta.

A sóhajból sikoly lett, amikor Ben a nyakába harapott. A foga között tartotta Rey bőrét, Rey oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy jobban hozzáférjen, és megvonaglott alatta.

Ben széthúzta a tunikát – ha magától nem vált volna szét az anyag, akkor széttépte volna.

_Hozzáférni. Hozzáérni._

Rey szíve hevesen vert a tenyere alatt. Kapkodta a levegőt, mintha nem lenne elég, de Ben nem hagyott neki időt, hogy megnyugodjon.

Megint megcsókolta, és beleöntötte abba a csókba minden haragját, minden kétségbeesését és reményét. Keze Rey mellére simult, és nem volt semmi őrjítőbb annál, ahogy Rey a szájába nyögött, amikor a bal mellbimbóját a hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közé vette.

Rey az ingjébe kapaszkodott.

– Ben – Rey hangja lágyan csengett, és Ben puszikkal jutalmazta a nevét, aztán megállt. A keze remegett Rey mellén.

Vissza kellett volna fognia magát, és nem letámadni a szégyenlős és félénk Reyt. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy Rey tapasztalatlanságával, mert milyen tapasztalata lehetett egy roncsvadásznak, egy rabszolgának a Jakkun. A megismerkedésük után pedig nem igazán hagyott lehetőséget neki, hogy bárkivel bármilyen tapasztalatokat szerezzen.

A lelkével összefolyó sötétség nem bánta. A puszta gondolattól, hogy bárki más is hozzáérhetett, és megismerhette Rey testét, vicsorgott.

Ben lenyelte a képzeletbeli kezek iránti haragját, és az Erő után nyúlt, hagyta, hogy vezesse Rey elméjébe a köteléken át, és Rey beengedte. Sokkal könnyebb volt így megérteni a másikat, mint szavakkal.

Abban egyikük sem volt valami jó.

Ben ferdén elmosolyodott.

Rey tényleg zavarban volt, de élvezte, különösen azt, amikor a mellébe csípett, míg a nyakát szívta. Ben elvigyorodott, és azt tette, amit Rey kívánt tőle.

Árnyalatnyit volt csak gyengédebb, édes, kis érintésekkel izgatta Reyt, míg elpirult és zihálta a nevét minden harapás után.

Az üveghez szorította, a testük összesimult, és Rey elméjében megjelent egy eleven kép a rémálmaiból, amikor Snoke az Erővel fogta le, hogy megkínozza. Ben kicsit erősebben csókolta, és hogy elvonja a figyelmét a múlttól (miközben egy kicsit jobban gyűlölte Snoke-ot), Rey feszes, kerek feneke alá csúsztatta a kezét.

Megemelte.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte kifulladva Rey. Belekapaszkodott a hajába, aztán a tenyere apró köröcskéket írt a hátára.

Ben kifújta a levegőt. A jedi meditációs szövegekre gondolt. Kényszerítette magát, hogy azokat ismételgesse hangtalanul. Ha ezután sosem fog szent jedi írásokat olvasni anélkül, hogy felállna a farka, hát, ez van. El fogja viselni.

Megcsókolta Rey jobb mellét a szeplők fölött, aztán a szája összezárult a kicsi, rózsaszín mellbimbója körül, és Rey megvonaglott és _felsikoltott._

Ben farka megrándult, és minden, minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne élvezzen a nadrágjába, mint valami vágyait elnyomó, ostoba jedi tanítvány.

– Mit szeretnél, Rey? – Rekedt volt, és mélyebb a hangja, mint szokott. Rey beleborzongott. Látni akarta Reyt, kócosan, szinte már elviselhetetlen vágytól reszketve.

Rey hozzádörgölte az ágyékát, forró volt, és valószínű, hogy miatta édesen nedves.

Ben majdnem leejtette, de az Erő segítségével megtartotta, és még arra is tudott figyelni, hogy gyengéden húzza le róla a nadrágját.

Ben csettintett a nyelvével. Rey félmeztelenül, kibontott tunikában, ziláltan, nyakát ékszerként díszítették a frissen kapott harapások.

A hamuba dobta Rey nadrágját, aztán belenézett Snoke kifejezéstelen tekintetébe, hogy visszanyerje valahogy az önuralmát, aztán Rey fenekébe markolt.

– Válaszolj! – szólt rá határozottan, parancsolóan. Ezt a hangot tartogatta az Első Rendnek, de valahogy, ahogy kimondta, ellágyult a szó. Rey mégis beleborzongott.

Ben elvigyorodott.

– Téged? – felelte Rey bizonytalanul, mintha nehezen találná a szavakat, majd a szemtelen, kis roncsvadász a dereka köré fonta a lábát, és Ben kicsit belehalt abba, hogy nem teheti azonnal magáévá.

Mert az önzőség lenne, és sok mindent akart, de Rey fájdalmát nem.

Csupasz combja közé csúsztatta a kezét. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy most sokáig gyötri, míg Rey csonttalanná válik a gyönyörtől, de túl türelmetlen volt. Máskor majd megteszi, ahogy még megtesz Reyjel minden mást is.

Ujjal izgatta. Lágy érintéssel, ami épp elég volt, ahhoz, hogy Rey ne legyen más, csak tiszta, már elviselhetetlen vágy, aztán amikor Rey elég nedves lett – ó, de még mennyire nedves – akkor óvatosan belehatolt a középső ujjával.

Rey felvinnyogott, mint akinek már sikoltani sincs ereje.

Ben óvatosan csúsztatta mélyebbre az ujját, aztán majdnem teljesen kihúzta. Rey felhördült a hiánytól.

Ben elégedetten mosolygott rá. Rey összeráncolta az orrát, aztán mikor Ben lefelé intett a fejével, akkor aprót bólintott. A következő pillanatban szinte felnyársalta Reyt az ujjával. Rey elfelejtett lélegezni. Ben vállába karmolt.

Kellett a fájdalom, hogy kijózanítsa. Részeg volt Reytől. Hüvelykujja Rey csiklójára siklott, lágyan masszírozta, egyre lassuló, majd gyorsuló ritmusban, míg meg nem találta, hogy hogy a legjobb.

Rey felnyögött, a testén remegés futott végig, és Ben gyorsított a tempón, csókja megtalálta Rey ajkát, bal kezével a fenekébe mart, és tartotta, míg remegett a gyönyörtől. Magához ölelte, és simogatta, míg a teste meg nem nyugodott. A nyöszörgésből lihegés lett.

– Gyönyörű vagy – zihálta Ben, kioldotta az övét, kiszabadította lüktető farkát, és Snoke szemébe nézett, hogy levegőhöz jusson.

Rey a nevét nyögte sürgetően, szinte dühösen, hogy még nincs benne, és Ben csak erre várt.

Teljesítette az óhaját.

Belehatolt. Rey szűk volt, de síkos és puha a vágytól. Ben próbált gyengéd és óvatos lenni, de Rey torokhangon, aprókat nyögdécselt, és Ben nem bírta tovább.

Már Snoke sem segített.

Mélyre lökte magát, Rey sikoltott. Könnyek csorogtak le az arcán.

Ben elbizonytalanodott. Megállt egy pillanatra. Már késő.

Rey belekapaszkodott a hajába, és meghúzta.

– Megöllek, ha nem folytatod – sziszegte az ajkainak, aztán durván megcsókolta.

Rey az ajkába harapott, és Ben nem bírta tovább. Csendben, lihegve élvezett el. Rey belerándult abba, hogy a farka benne lüktet.

Az Erő zümmögött körülöttük, mintha erre várt volna. A kötelékük izzott a közös élvezetüktől.

Magához ölelte Reyt, míg nem nyugodott meg a légzésük.

Rey szívverése lassult, de a bőre meleg és piros maradt. _Élt._

_Hazaérkezett._

_Hazaérkeztek._


End file.
